


Two girls, one bar

by Zazminus



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Mentions of sex because they are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazminus/pseuds/Zazminus
Summary: Brittany and Santana just celebrate the fact that they have successfully survived the first year of college and get semi-drunk.AKAA story involving some random guy flirting with Brittany, a jealous Santana and some lesbian wisdom.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Two girls, one bar

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my brother who somehow ended up flirting witha lesbian in a bar.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a fic in english so go easy on me.

"To surviving the first year of college!" Santana said, clinking her glass with Brittany's.

"And looking incredibly hot while doing it," Brittany added and lifted her glass to her lips, tasting her drink before putting it back on the table.

"Oh, this is good! What is this?" she asked as she licked her lips slowly, tasting the remnants of her drink and Santana's mouth went dry.

"Appletini. Basically a normal Martini with Apple juice, just costs more."

Brittany noticed the effect she had on her wife and decided to tease her a little. With a flirtatious smirk she moved closer to her, their shoulders touching. Her left hand began to wander on Santana's thighs and she could feel the way she whimpered under her touch. Santana completely forgot about her Cosmopolitan that was still in her hand, until Brittany grabbed it gently and placed it next to the Appletini. Their lips were only inches apart and Santana could smell the sweet scent of Brittany's perfume. She closed her eyes waiting for Brittany to close the gap between them.

"I like it," Brittany whispered seductively, placing her index finger on Santana's lips, "You should try it," she leaned back smirking playfully.

"You," Santana began as she stole her drink back, "Are shameless. Using me like that, toying with my emotions... You're lucky I love you."

Brittany laughed softly and watched as her wife swallowed down every last drop of her drink with one breath. She only grimaced a little at the amount of alcohol she just consumed and turned back to Brittany.

"You're also lucky I have self control. I was seconds away from giving in and having my way with you on this table. This booth is big enough and this place is loud enough so no one would have heard a thing. I was seriously considering it!"

Okay, so Santana was very turned on, but who could blame her? With all the exams and the papers they had to submit in the last two weeks, they barely had time for each other. Once, Santana was so tired she passed out on the couch and Brittany didn't have the heart to wake her up. Later, when Santana woke up she realized she should have, because her neck was sore for three days after that.  
And now that they finally had time, Brittany insisted that they go out to have some celebratory drink instead of having sex all night. Santana didn't complain actually, because she could use some alcohol, but that was before her wife decided to tease her and make her as sexually frustrated as she could.

"Hmm. It would have been so hot though, but I don't think the owner of this bar would think the same," Brittany said eventually, biting her lower lip at the thought of Santana eating her out on this table. With that image in her mind, she grabbed the apple slice that came with the drink and licked it before she lifted it to her lips and sucked on it gently. Santana let out an embarrassing moan.

"You're so not helping me cool down."

Santana couldn't wait to get out of the bar and trap Brittany between her and the nearest wall. Her wife knew exactly what she was doing to her and Santana knew she was screwed from the beginning.

"Maybe some drink will!"

Brittany swallowed the apple slice and licked her fingers after it, again, not helping Santana's case at all. Yeah, more alcohol will totally help.

"I doubt it."

"Well that Cosmopolitan will certainly not!"

"It's a feminine drink."

"Yes, and you love the ladies, don't you?"

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense, but the way you said it... It's kind of sexy." Brittany smiled and gave a quick peck to Santana before she stood up and exited the booth.

"Be right back. Don't go anywhere!"

"Like I would ever leave your sexy ass here!"

The thing is, everyone knew Santana was whipped when it came to Brittany, but it was the same for Brittany when Santana was the lady in question. So yes, she will spoil her tonight and all that. Without a doubt, this night will end with them naked on their bed (or couch or wherever, really), but that didn't mean she couldn't make it more special. And by more special she meant the black langerie she definitely wore right now.

"An Appletini, please," she said to the bartender. He was mixing together some kind of cocktail for the girl who sat next to her, and she was very interested in the guy. In Brittany's opinion he wasn't that cute, but maybe she's just biased. 

"Right away!" he said, bowing before the other girl, and went to find some ice. The girl was clearly drunk, because she would have fallen off the chair if it weren't for Brittany's quick reflexes. Some people just don't know how to drink...

"You owe me a drink!" said a male voice behind her as she turned around.

"Because I dropped mine when I saw you." He winked at her and Brittany couldn't help but laugh. She's going to break this poor guy's heart so bad. 

"That's the worst pick-up line I ever heard," she said, still laughing. The guy was not even a guy, he was a boy, barely old enough to drink.

"Yeah, it was either this or 'Wow, your eyes are like the ocean, and I don't mind being lost at the see' so I chose the less humiliating one."  
The boy looked away. He was uncomfortable and embarrassed and Brittany kind of felt sorry for him.

"Is this your first time in a bar?" she asked and stopped laughing.

"Third, actually, but this is the first time I spoke to someone," his smile was forced as he finally looked at Brittany. She sighed.

"Look, you're cute, but you are not my type," she said, trying to let him down gently.

"You're still talking to me. That's the best thing I achieved today!"

This kid had some smooth talk going on for him and that gave Brittany an idea.

"Only, because someone has to teach you how to ask a woman out!"

He looked surprised to say the least. "Wait, really?"

"Really."

"Why help me?"

"Because I'm a nice person. Also because you are hopeless, but somehow that makes you cute. I'm Brittany by the way."

"That's the name of my cousin too!"

"Uh-uh. Wrong answer. You say your name and nothing more. Don't even mention that you know someone with the same name. Girls like to feel special."

"Got it. I'm Brandon." 

"Good. Before you even consider chatting somebody up, you have to make sure that the person you're interested in is actually available." she held up her left hand, showing him her wedding ring (it still made her heart flutter, that she belonged to Santana and Santana belonged to her, no matter how many times she had seen the ring). It was only a little bit satisfying as his expressiom changed from flirty to terrified.

"Please tell me your husband isn't going to kick my ass, because I'm talking to you." It wasn't his fault he didn't know she was married to a woman and there was no need to embarrass him any further.

"You don’t have to worry." She shook her head, smiling a little.

"Back to the task at hand. Only jerks and desperate people use pick-up lines these days. If you want to start a conversation say something funny or compliment her. Girls usually like that." He nodded, mentally storing this piece of information for later.

"You also have to be aware of the other people who surround you. For example, that girl two tables away has been staring at you for a whole minute now."  
Brandon was about to turn around, but Brittany stopped him.

"Not yet! What will you say to her?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. Don't worry, she will be wrapped around your fingers in a few minutes, just listen..."

Santana was worried. Well not really, because Brittany couldn't exactly get lost in a bar, but her wife had gone to get some drinks 15 minutes ago. Not even the most complicated cocktail in the world takes that much time to make. So she got up and started looking for Brittany, just to see her talking with someone at the counter.

Okay, so it's not like she was jealous or something. Her wife was just talking to a boy in a bar. And laughed. 

She trusted Brittany with all her heart, that wasn't the problem. But some guys just didn't understand the word 'no'. Although this guy was more of a boy if you asked her. Seriously, what was her wife doing? She clearly wasn't flirting with him, that's for sure. Santana knew Brittany more than herself and when she's flirting her eyes are almost closed as she speaks, she tucks her hair behind her ears and her voice is lower, so much lower... She did none of those things.

The boy was listening closely to whatever Brittany was saying. Was she giving him instructions? She wasn't jealous, just curious, okay? She slowly approached them, trying to walk as silently as possible in heels.

"Oh my God, never do that again! Don't wink! It will creep her out!"

"Sorry! I've never done this before!" The boy even had the voice of a 16 year old. Santana wasn't sure he was through puberty at all. 

"You're gonna be great! Just don't forget to be youself in the proccess, Brandon."

What a stupid name, Santana thought as she sat down a the chair that was close enough for her to hear them, but far enough for them not to notice her.

"Can I ask you something?" the boy asked and Britt nodded.

"Do you usually help strangers by telling them how to get the girl or I'm just the lucky one?"

Santana almost laughed, but with that she would have also revealed her position, so she covered her mouth as she giggled. Brittany was literally teaching this kid how to flirt and it was hilarious.

"You are a natural smooth talker kid! And no, I usually do not give dating advices to strangers."

Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany was something else and God be her witness, she loved her for it.

"I was wondering what took you so long on that Appletini," Santana said, approaching the two. She placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders, slowly caressing her, and because she was still too turned on, she bit Brittany's earlobe. Her wife purred in response.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Brittany teased.

"You wish!"

She was sure that something stopped working in the boy for a moment when she saw his confused, but mostly blank expression.

"I think you broke him, babe," Brittany said looking up at her.

"Now, I understand why you know so much about women," Brandon mustered out. Brittany laughed and took the matters into her hand.

"Brandon, let me introduce you to my wife, Santana. Santana, this is Brandon, third time bar visitor and the most innocent 21 year old I have ever met."  
The boy gulped and swallowed hard as he mumbled something resembling to 'hi'.

"Were you hitting on my wife?" Santana tried to keep on her bitch face on, but failed miserably. One look from Brittany made her stuttering idiot or a melted puddle of ice cream.

"I... uhm didn't know... I-"

"Relax, kid, she's just messing with you," Brittany came to the rescue as always.

"Be nice," she told Santana, sending her a knowing look.

"I am nice! What would you do if you saw me flirting with somebody else?" Now she was just overreacting it, but on purpose, just to make that boy uncomfortable.

"Please, that wasn't flirting, you know that. I only have eyes for you anyway."

The boy coughed to get their attention, looking guilty as he spoke.  
"I didn't want to cause any trouble. She was just too nice and offered to help me with my girl problems."  
Santana and Brittany looked at each other and laughed, making Brandon more confused than ever. Santana stepped closer to him and patted him in the back.

"We're just messing with you again, kid. I would like to see someone try to seduce my wife from me."

"Impossible, I love you too much!" Brittany leaned in and gave Santana one of the most possessive kisses in history, just as the bartender placed the Appletini on the table. Without really thinking about it, Santana grabbed the glass and gave it to Brandon.

"You know what? Give this to that girl who's been eyeing with you for a while now."

"She must be into me, because your wife also noticed her 15 minutes ago."

The word 'wife' still made both of their hearts melt as they smiled at each other. They referred to each other like that all the time, but hearing someone else saying it was just a different kind of awesome.

"Go get her!" Brittany urged him and he jumped up from his seat and went straight to the girl.

"I like this kid," Santana whispered as Brandon turned back mouthing a 'Thank you' mostly to Brittany, but Santana gave a thumbs up anyway.

"So..." Brittany started, but was interrupted by Santana, once again kissing the daylight out of her. Eagerly, she kissed her back and pulled the girl closer, so she was practically straddling her. 

"What was that for?" she asked, pulling away for a breath of air.

"Because I love you. Because you gave meaning to my life. Because I don't know what I would do without you. You can choose," Santana shrugged and helped Brittany up from her seat.

"Jeez, who knew Santana Lopez is actually cheesy?"

"Oh shut up, you love it! And it's Pierce-Lopez by the way!"

Ocean blue eyes stared into deep brown ones, never breaking eye contact. Both of them were as sober as ever as their desire for each other became impossible to bear. The only problem was that they were still in a public place, so they had to catch a ride home before engaging in any kind of sexual activity.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Brittany asked with a smirk. And like, how could Santana refuse that?

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
